It is known in the uranium recovery industry that anion exchange resins may be used to gather and concentrate uranium values from aqueous solutions. The production rates are limited by the amount of uranium loading per unit of resin and the rate of flow of crude liquors as a function of density.
In accordance with the presently disclosed invention improvements are made, relative to both problems. By increasing the density of the resin one can increase the flow without a concomitant increase in resin loss by entrainment because the expansion of the resin bed is less. By adding exchange sites one is able to increase the relative loading.